April First
by Saiayoko
Summary: Dee is called into Chief's office, but doesn't stay long. The door of the precinct slamming shut behind him accompanies Ryo's own summons to the room... Why was Dee so angry about whatever Chief had said? And why is Ryo involved? -Rated T for language-
1. April First, Thrusday Morning

**A/N: **Hello there~! I do not own FAKE or any of the characters mentioned.

I would like to present to you my new story~! It's going to be a... wait for it... CHAPTER FIC! Oh god, I know, right... The last time I wrote a chapter fic it was horrible... Anyway, it's not going to be too long. Three chapters at the longest. I know I'm supposed to have long chapters, but... this was the best I could do... Okay... well, last thing; _Italics are thought_. Unless there is one italicized word in the middle of a sentence, which there isn't in this case, then it's thought.

So since I know none of you actually read this AN anyway, let there be no further adieu!

Edit: Chapter has been edited and replaced. MINOR things were changed, so you don't have to read the new version unless you feel like it.

* * *

><p>APRIL FIRST<br>THURSDAY MORNING

"Laytner!" Chief's deep voice echoed through the main office, cutting off Dee's ever present stream of complaints. Having long since tuned out his partner, it took a couple seconds for Ryo to realize the other had ceased his very audible grievances. "My office. _Now_."

It was early Thursday morning and the General Investigations Unit of Precinct 27 was alive at best. Chief Warren Smith's yell seemed to disturb the slow, bumbling hive—almost instantly the office was bustling with activity. Everyone had a paper to fax, a report to staple, or a coffee to fetch. Ted snapped back to reality from whatever little nap he had been accidentally taking in front of his computer screen and rubbed his eyes. One rookie stumbled past their desks with three empty mugs, obviously having drawn the short end of the stick. Ryo glanced at Dee, the lazy detective who was the source of the current dilemma, then immediately turned away when he was met with the other's sharp stare.

As an added misfortune, Ryo had just managed to shove a pen into Dee's hand, finally getting him to start working on their combined stack of papers. The interruption wasn't something Ryo was enjoying, but by the sounds of it, Chief wasn't overjoyed himself.

"Great…" was Dee's grumbled response to the abrupt racket. His green eyes flickered uneasily toward Ryo, who was already pushing back from his chair, one hand reaching for the reading glasses settled on the bridge of his nose. One of the many disadvantages of being Dee's partner was that whatever trouble the childish officer seemed to wiggle himself into was, more often than not, a shared responsibility. The accused sat a bit straighter as Ryo glared at him, honestly believing that the tiny bit of distance would save him from whatever his reprimand would be. It had long been discovered that punishment from Ryo was much worse than whatever Chief doled out.

"Not you, Maclean. Just Laytner." Chief's tone had changed from the bellow of irritation to a calmer one. Ryo did appreciate how Chief never really yelled at him. Maybe it was because, unlike the rest of the guys, he didn't sit around all day cracking jokes and getting in trouble…

Regardless of that, Ryo allowed his hand to drop from his glasses, confused. Dee was still staring at him as a puzzled expression melted over his previously exasperated one, but the blonde did as he was told and remained at the desk.

"Aww, man," Dee sighed heavily, scratched his head, and finally looked back down at his minimal attempt at a report. "The old man needs to quit sticking his neck into my business when I'm working…"

Ryo smiled a little, holding up a hand in a departing gesture. "Looks like you're going in alone, dude." Of course, Dee would complain about wanting to work now that he was getting called away from it.

"Gee, thanks…" Dee adjusted his shoulder holster into a more comfortable position as he stood, his sarcastic reply accompanying the less-than-enthused stroll to where their boss waited.

Ryo leaned back in his chair, watching him over the rim of his glasses. _I wonder what he did this time…_he pondered as Drake leaned over and poked at Dee when he walked by. The grin their friend wore mimicked that of a jester who had just stolen the king's crown. Dee paused to return the smirk like a guilty accomplice. He obviously wasn't worried about whatever reason he was going into 'the Badger hole'- the guys' nickname for Chief's office. Ryo's small smile widened as said 'badger' walked over and thunked Dee on the head before shoving him into the room, yelling something about wasting precious time.

_Maybe he would be let off with just a cuss or two…_Ryo thought, remembering their first mission together and how Dee had said those exact words to him when he had blown up half the building his partner and adopted son were being held hostage in. The folders on his desk were a far cry from field work and Ryo couldn't really blame Dee for preferring the latter over being stuck here.

Procrastinating now that Dee was gone, Ryo sat back in his chair and glanced around the office. Near the hall that led to the back rooms, Ted leaned over and punched Drake in the arm, which set them both into a fit of laughter. Ryo shook his head and stretched his shoulders, sighing contently when a bone in his neck popped. Despite the juvenile behavior of his coworkers, Ryo was glad to be there. At the last precinct he'd worked at, everyone was so stoic, so monotone. It was refreshing to see people actually acting like people… or at least their evolutionary ancestors. Sometimes he wondered if he worked in a monkey clan and their office was the nest of ludicrous insanity.

Today, however, the kindergarteners of the 27th precinct seemed to have graduated to the first grade. Almost everyone was being civil to one another and no one was trying to sabotage their neighbor. Either that or they were all getting sneakier about it… Ryo allowed himself the illusion that his colleagues weren't all idiots. _Just for today, I'll give them the benefit of the doubt,_he thought to himself, leaning forward in his chair to resume his reports. Procrastination was one of the things he hated about Dee and he frowned with the realization he had picked it up. _Now if only they would at least do their homewor-_

His train of thought was abruptly cut short as the office shook with the force of a head-on collision—a common sound around the precinct when a door slammed shut, or in rare cases such as this one, opened—and Dee emerged from Chief's office. From the dark look on Dee's face, whatever had happened wasn't your usual everyday dressing-down. Green eyes were a blazing forest of fury and his usually grinning lips were drawn tight with tension. Dee's knuckles were white and trembling with restraint as his fingers pushed into the palms of his hands, his posture stiff and seething with barely suppressed anger. The entirety of his body screamed homicidal maniac and the glower he gave the bureau failed to convince Ryo of anything less sinister.

"Dee?" Ryo rose to his feet, removing his glasses and focusing on his partner. The infuriated male was making a beeline for their desk and, for a second, Ryo worried he was going to flip the table across the room. Emerald eyes locked into Ryo's pitch black orbs, causing the blonde to freeze like a deer in headlights. Ryo stood his ground against Dee's sweltering gaze, but the heat of his anger did nothing to warm the ice that had already begun to flow into his veins.

Concern caught in Ryo's throat as he tried to ask what had happened, but all he could do was watch as Dee yanked his jacket from the back of his chair—the furniture swiveling away from the desk with excess momentum—and continued out the door. The resounding slam shook the rickety building once more and only after its echo died away did Ryo realize the bustle of work had stilled.

"What…" he mumbled, his gaze still transfixed where Dee had exited. Part of him expected he would burst back through the door and huff into his seat, throwing a tantrum… but the door remained closed. The silence was deafening around him and his ears rung with the strain.

"Randy." Chief's gruff voice broke the short spell. Ryo immediately turned to fix his expectant stare on the large man. A fly buzzed past his ear, yet Ryo could barely hear it. Chief didn't say anything else, but tilted his head in the direction of his office before disappearing behind the clouded glass of the room, his command more than obvious. Ryo took one last look at the door, bewildered as to what could have possibly happened to make Dee so unbelievably angry.

_What just happened…?_

END THURSDAY MORNING


	2. April First, Thursday MidMorning

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long.. I went through some random bout of writers block... Also, I did JJ _horribly_... I am NOT good at portraying a little whiny bitch, so... yeah... Sorry about his suckiness _;... Edited by my friend Amanda. Uhm... what else... Oh, thoughts are in _italics _unless they are in the middle of a sentence, then it is just emphasis. Or if the italics are _"Quoted like this,_" then the entire sentence is emphasized. You know, normal writing style stuff... just thought I'd let you know.

I'm so incredibly happy for my review! So I'm dedicating this chapter to AmethystFox and Anonymous, my two reviewers~ It really means a lot to me, thank you. I look forward to writing the last chapter, and there might even be a bonus chapter if I feel up to writing it... Since I know everyone who loves FAKE wants to see some DeexRyo, which is why I'm thinking about this last, bonus chapter... Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>APRIL FIRST<br>THURSDAY MID-MORNING

Ryo shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he stood in Chief's office while the senior officer finished a phone call he had gotten just moments before. He could feel a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face and his jaw was tight with worry. The sour beginnings of a headache began to knock at his temples, the stress of the situation manifesting within his skull. A replay of everything that had happened over the last week spiraled across his vision, but no matter how many times he thought through it, there was nothing neither he nor Dee had done to warrant such torture.

Or maybe it was just something small and Dee had overreacted, causing Ryo's current emotional state.

The click of the receiver being replaced jarred Ryo from his thoughts and he offered Chief a hesitant smile. His heart pounded against his chest as he waited for his boss to speak. For a moment, the older officer stared at the young blonde, his tired eyes still sharp and calculating, as if he seemed to be reconsidering something. Ryo furrowed his eyebrows together slightly, confused by the change in demeanor and shifted again. It took a few more seconds of awkward silence before Chief sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he leaned forward.

"Randy, I've got some bad news," he started, waving to the chair in front of him. His large fingers laced together on the desk as he waited for Ryo to get comfortable. It was obvious that Ryo's stiff back and muscles weren't going to give in to relaxation, but Chief waited a few seconds regardless before letting out another sigh and continuing. "You're being transferred."

The sentence struck him like a bolt of white-hot lightening. Ryo felt his entire body first tense then grow suddenly weak. Ice and fire fought as they raced through his arteries to surround his heart with a feverish sensation of dread. Ryo slowly grew deaf to the beep of machines in the other room. Even the frantic pounding in his chest died into silence.

"Transferred…?" he managed to breath out, his voice sounding foreign and far away. Almost immediately Ryo prepared himself to protest, but instead gripped the arms of the chair and looked off slightly, focusing on the edge of the desk to collect his thoughts. "Why… when was it…?"

"Yesterday," Chief answered slowly as Ryo looked up, swiveling his chair so he was facing the wall. Ryo was left staring blankly at the back of Chief's head, too shocked to say anything more. "I tried to fight for ya, kid, but…" He turned again, looking back at the young detective. "When people up north realize we've got something great down here, they go out of their way to mess it up for us."

Ryo didn't understand. For the first time throughout the duration of the conversation, he leaned back. He didn't trust the muscles in his back to hold him straight anymore, let alone his legs to keep him standing. Drake's grinning face pushed into his vision, followed by Ted, Berkeley, even JJ… Everyone at the precinct whom he had grown to think of as friends flashed across his eyes until Dee's smile engulfed all else.

He was being transferred… Away from everyone…

Away from Dee…

A twinge of pain touched his perfectly healed cheek, the memory of Dee's bullet that had barely missed him as he had gone after Mother's attacker. Chief was still looking at him, waiting patiently for the usually composed Ryo to gain back his lost control.

_This is work…_ Ryo closed his eyes and told himself. _You came to this precinct through a transfer… What made you think you were safe from leaving it the same way…?_

With a sigh of his own, Ryo finally met Chief's gaze. "When…" he coughed, barely holding on to the last sliver of calm that threatened to squeak his voice. "When do I leave…?"

"You start tomorrow morning. Randy, I… need you to clean out your desk." The words seemed to tumble in the air almost haphazardly, but Ryo, once again, barely heard him. His mind whirled with disbelief and it took nearly every ounce of strength he had left to get him on his feet without falling over. He didn't want to be in this office anymore, as his resolve threatened to dissolve the longer he sat in the chair.

"Yes, sir."

The walk to the door seemed unreal, as if he was dreaming, but the cold sting of the doorknob released him from the delusion. No… this was the precinct, and that was Chief telling him he was leaving.

"Randy."

Ryo turned around, already having collected himself to look eerily like the unemotional rookie he was when he had first shown up. Chief wore a pained expression, but the sharp ring of his phone cut off any further conversation. It rang twice before Chief spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said before reaching for the receiver.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Drake asked, leaning over as Ryo came into view from the back hallway. Ted was on the phone, but glanced up as he heard Drake's question. Having thrown himself in a stress-induced silence, Ryo ignored his friend and walked quietly back to his desk. "Ryo?" Drake called after him, but the blonde had already slumped dolefully into his office chair. He stared at the scattered files across the tabletop, and Dee's even more cluttered workspace.

_Transferred…_

The word echoed in the back of Ryo's mind once again. At his last precinct, he had been unfazed by the news of his leave, but here…

"Hey!" Drake's hand fell heavily on the table, causing a few of the pens to roll harmlessly out of the way. Ryo finally looked up, his face dark and unreadable. "Uh," Drake continued, retracting his hand cautiously. He glanced at Ted, who shook his head and shrugged before getting back to his call. "What, uh… what happened?" he asked again, his tone much more worried now that he had seen the look on Ryo's face.

"I'm getting transferred," was Ryo's simple response. He looked back down at his desk, unable to look Drake in the eyes when he said it.

"What?" Drake exclaimed, causing a few of the other officers in the room to glare at him for the outburst. "That's… Whe-"

"Effective immediately. I need to… find a box to clean out my desk." Ryo cut him off, scratching his head as he did so. "I need to call Dee." The last thing Ryo wanted to do was call his partner, but he didn't want to have Drake hang around his desk either. Thankfully, they had worked together long enough for Drake to realize this.

"Doesn't sound like a fun phone call… Ryo, I… I'm sorry…"

Ryo nodded. _Again with the apologies._ The headache throbbed harder in his temples and he rubbed at them as Drake walked back to his own section of the office. Ryo could hear the whispered beginnings of a conversation between him and Ted. Another outburst from the computer geek was followed quickly by Dee's name. Ryo sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with both of his friends right now…

Instead, he just had to deal with Dee.

Which was a whole lot worse.

Instead of using his cell phone, Ryo picked up the receiver on his desk. The dial tone blared at him for a few seconds as he stared at the number pad and only calmed into the occasional beep when he began the slow punching of Dee's personal number.

"Dee…?" Ryo said quietly when he heard the connection tick through. There was no response, and he felt his chest constrict with how angry his partner probably was. "Dee, I…"

"Transferred, I know." The words cut into the unemotional wall Ryo had built around himself since leaving Chief's office and he had to switch the phone to the other ear and wipe his hand on his pants leg. Anger laced Dee's voice, and Ryo could tell his teeth were clenched together when he spoke. Dee's rage seemed infectious, and without meaning to, Ryo became angry right back at him.

"It's not like it's my fault," he snapped back, unconsciously sitting straighter in the chair. "Apparently the higher ups decided it. I just…" he paused, which allowed the time Dee needed to explode.

"Well, you know what, Ryo? It doesn't even fucking matter. You're getting transferred and there's nothing I can fucking do about it." The click of Dee hanging up on him only added another crack in his emotional barrier. For a moment, Ryo sat there, listening to the beep of an empty line. He couldn't believe Dee had just hung up on him like a child and not given him any time to say anything in his own defense. Not that there was much left to defend, but still…

Once again the office had grown silent and Ryo could feel the eyes of his coworkers on him as he replaced the phone. Surely they had all understood what had happened and the young detective felt incredibly embarrassed over the entire ordeal. Sure, everyone knew that Dee was a hothead, but he had never—ever—treated Ryo with such indignity before.

Ryo's hand twitched with the uncontrollable desire to push everything off his desk and walk out, but a numbing throb from his heart told him that was a horrible idea. A very small smile accompanied the thought, considering it was exactly what Dee would do. So he settled for the next best thing, which was slam his fist down on the table, unintentionally gaining everyone's attention, and stood up to find a box. A few people asked him what was going on, but he ignored him. They would all find out when he started packing up and the slower ones would understand when he didn't show up tomorrow.

"Hey!" JJ's sharp, grating voice speared into Ryo's headache and he winced at the pain it induced. "RYO! I'm talking to you!" Again with that voice and Ryo had a horrible time trying to ignore it as he tried to walk towards the back rooms. Unfortunately, JJ appeared in front of him, effectively stopping him for now. Ryo glared down at him, but the short sniper returned the glare, not intimidated. "Where's Mr. Perfect? You know, don't you, Ryo?" He had either not noticed the 'don't mess with me' look to Ryo's hollow black eyes or he was just ignoring it.

"I don't know," Ryo grumbled, trying to walk around the precinct annoyance.

JJ stopped him again, this time placing one hand against the wall as an added blocking mechanism. "I know you know where he is! He was here just a little bit ago, I saw him! Then when I get back from the copier, he was gone! You ALWAYS know where he is."

Ryo's fingers curled into tight fists and it took the energy he had left not to punch the other right then, right there. "I don't… know." The answer was honest and Ryo pushed past the younger boy despite his objections. He had really meant to start bringing headache medications to work…

It had been two hours of silence and Ryo had only managed to pack half of his box. Well, mostly silence. JJ had bothered him a good few more times, but Drake had finally gotten him back on whatever leash their friend had on him. His headache had grown astronomically in pain when he heard JJ's pathetic attempt to conceal his happiness when he heard that Ryo was being transferred. Since, apparently, he was one of the few who couldn't figure it out simply by the box. Most of the things on his desk had been organized, but he just couldn't bring himself to finish placing them into their cardboard jail. No one other than JJ had spoken to him since he had emerged from the storage room, box in hand… and Ryo was both grateful and forlorn to be left alone, for the most part.

The mug Chief had given him for Christmas last year was now devoid of pens, and Ryo turned it over in his hands a few times. At first, he thought about keeping it at home, but after picturing it sitting in his cabinet, gathering dust, he decided to use it at the next precinct. He was just about to place it in the box when he heard laughter in the reception area, one room away. The mug slipped from his fingers to fall against a cushion of paperwork, the handle snapping off as he recognized who the owner must be.

Ryo took a step away from his desk, towards the door leading into reception. Drake, Ted, and even JJ stopped working as the laugh had echoed into their office, and all four men now stared at the exit Dee had left a few hours ago. There was an unsuccessfully concealed cough outside the door before it opened a crack, then more as Dee poked his head in and looked around. He wore a wide grin on his face, which quickly dissolved as he saw Ryo's furiously stoic expression.

"Uhhh…" Dee muttered as the door opened more fully. He scratched his head and looked over at Drake, JJ, and Ted. A much more tentative smile shook across his lips. "So none of you told him yet, huh…?"

Anger was a very mild word as Ryo took another step towards his partner. "Told me _what_, Dee…?" he asked through clenched teeth. Both Drake and Ted made an audible distressed sound as Ryo's eyes flittered over them, the drastic change of broken to fury evident in their black depths.

"Damnit, Dee! You ruined it!" JJ exclaimed, huffing in exasperation as he stood up and crossed his arms. "You were supposed to wait until the Commissioner got back!"

Ryo slammed his hand against the wall, shaking the door Dee was still standing under. He danced away from it, partly fearing it was going to cave in on him. Ryo glowered at him, not bothering to cast his hellish gaze upon anyone else.

"_Dee…" _Ryo ground his teeth together, not needing to repeat his question.

END THURSDAY MID-MORNING


	3. March ThirtyFirst, Wednesday Evening

**A/N: **Oh my god, last chapter... (before the bonus chapter, anyway..) I hated writing this chapter... XD... I can't portray Dee or the rest of the group as easily as I thought I could, and I spent most of my time on this chapter rolling around my bed trying desperately to write something half-decent... It might get altered slightly in the future, but for now, this is my best shot.

Like I said, I might write a bonus chapter... if I am able to send writers block on vacation for awhile...

* * *

><p>MARCH THIRTY-FIRST<br>WEDNESDAY EVENING

"Awesome! This'll be perfect!" Drake said, grinning as he readied his prank for the upcoming day. Someone had turned on a radio and the soft sound of some radio station Dee didn't care about was wafting throughout the office. Drake took another look at the clear glue and screwdriver on his desk and rubbed his hands together. "This is to get him back for last year…" he mused to himself, checking again to make sure the screw holding the back of Ted's chair was loosened properly.

Dee glanced over at him, consequently looking over his partner's desk. He had been thinking of this day for a good couple of months and now he decided it was as good a time as any to voice his ideas. Not that he was going to wait for a good time, but whatever. Now or never, right?

"What about Ryo?" he asked, leaning over his paperwork to poke at one of the neatly stacked folders on their conjoined desks. "We try every year to get him, but nothing ever works, ya know? He always sees through it and calls us idiots. But not this year!" Dee stood up, grinning widely and planted his hand square in the middle of his desk. "We should all do something to get 'em good."

Drake looked up, a skeptical look in his eyes.

"But don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean, everyone knows Ryo hates April Fools. Hell, he doesn't even remember the day until he gets to work," he shrugged, slumping back down into his own, currently tinker-free, chair.

Dee snickered, closing his eyes for a moment as he basked in his self-inflicted glory. This is what he's been waiting for…

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, instantly commanding the attention of the office. His other hand came up and tightened into a triumphant fist, the enthusiasm matching the fiery excitement in his eyes. "That's why it'll be like the ultimate prank! He will never see it coming!"

Drake narrowed an eye at his friend, seemingly thinking about the proposition for a second. He scratched his head before finally sighing and leaning forward in his chair. "What did you have in mind?" he relented, unable to deny the fact that he was the same mental age as Dee.

The brunette opened his mouth, the smile remaining as if he had something magnificent planned, but then he closed it and collapsed back in his chair. _Damnit..._

"You see, that's what I've been having trouble coming up with…" he grumbled, setting his chin on the hand that had once previously been so sure of itself. The fingers of his other hand drummed out his irritation over not being able to come up with the master plan himself. "I've ruled out all the normal stuff… He'd get pissed over gluing his paperwork together and then we'd have to re-do the damaged files… If he got hurt falling out of his chair—" He made a crude gesture towards Ted's workstation."—then it'd be our hide…"

It was ten minutes later when half the station was sitting together in a circle, notebooks out and arguing. Chief sat with his hands crossed over his chest, having wandered out with Berkeley when he noticed his entire staff just sitting around. While he didn't really like to engage in their juvenile behavior, he couldn't help but remember his old days as an investigator and pulling these kinds of stunts with his buds. Berkeley remained silent, only sitting there with the others because the conversation happened to be about his favorite officer. Dee had tried his hardest to dissuade the commissioner into joining, as he didn't want him in on anything that had to do with Ryo… but it was either let him sit there or get back to work. Begrudgingly, Dee had opted to ignore the older blonde. In a stroke of good luck, however, Ted had stopped by because he had forgotten his wallet at his desk and they all had a good laugh when he tumbled out of his chair.

JJ had readily agreed to do anything he could, as after all, it was a way to get back at Ryo for taking Dee away from him! There would be nothing keeping him out of the loop on this and he had been the most contributing member of the circle. Of course, everything he had mentioned was shot down before discussion, much like everything anyone else had mentioned. Either it wasn't clever enough and Ryo would see through it, or Ryo would get pissed and make all party members involved make up for any work lost. Dee, especially, did NOT want any extra reports, so anything that even remotely touched tampering with paperwork was a big fat NO.

"Man! This is so much more work than I thought it was going to be…" Dee groaned, leaning back in his chair to stare angrily at the ceiling. His notepad teetered dangerously on the edge of his knee before tumbling to the floor, but since it was filled with doodles and nothing of use to the conversation, Dee ignored it. Ted looked up from the floor, not trusting any other chair in the precinct at the current moment and having chosen to sit cross-legged in front of his desk.

Drake yawned and looked at the clock. "If we don't come up with something soon, we're just going to have to skip it… It's already almost the end of the shift," he advised, his yawn becoming contagious and traveling around the huddled group of officers.

Dee stifled it, mentally cursing his friend for the viral action, and slumped forward this time to pick up his discarded notebook.

"No!" JJ spoke up from his desk, an insanely motivated look in his eyes. Dee wondered just how excited he was to prank Ryo, and part of him stirred in wanting to push him out of the whole thing. "Ryo deserves this! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Drake looked over at his misguided partner. "Uhh, dude, April Fools happens every yea-"

JJ glared at him, and Drake scratched at his cheek as he shut up. "That isn't what I mean. We have got to come up with something great! Something that he won't forget, ever!" One of the other men got up and left and Dee was close to doing the same thing.

"Look, JJ. We can't come up with anything," Dee started, thankful JJ's enthusiasm was directed somewhere other than trying to rape him. "There's nothing good enough to use agains-"

"Oh my god, just fire him then!" JJ complained angrily, throwing his own notes down on Drake's desk, which he happened to commandeer because it was closer to the action.

Dee made a face. "Now why on earth would we-" He stopped, the idea mulling around in his head for a little bit. There was no paperwork involved, nothing would get damaged… The whole room had grown silent, stunned faces looking over at the brunette.

"Are you… seriously considering…?" Ted said slowly, leaning back against his desk. Dee's grin had returned and he glanced over to Chief Smith with a questioning gaze.

The old man's eyebrows rose and he looked at the men sitting around him as if they had all gone severely insane. After a few seconds of trying to figure out if they were serious or not, Chief sighed and leaned back, his chair making a squeaking protest as he did so. "Guess I've got no choice, huh?" he agreed and Dee let out a victorious sound.

"Alright! Now, this is what we do…"

END WEDNESDAY EVENING

APRIL FIRST

THURSDAY AFTERNOON

After Ryo had been informed as to what had been going on, all hell broke loose. Drake and Ted now hung, unconscious, from the ceiling fan and coat rack respectively, while JJ cowered under a desk on the other side of the precinct. Dee's face was pushed into the middle drawer of his desk, and numerous other investigators had their fair share of havoc to clean up. There was a crack in the glass separating the office with Chief's room, and the older man was still grinning at the outcome of the whole situation.

In the middle of it all, Ryo was very angrily unpacking his box. His fury could almost be tangible and those who were still conscious swore the air conditioning couldn't penetrate Ryo's heated aura. All the paperwork now rested on Dee's desk. Ryo swore he was never going to let his partner get away with not owning up to scaring him out of his mind like that.

With his back to the door, Ryo didn't notice Bikky poke his head into the precinct. It was a school day, but classes had gotten out early due to some mechanical problem in the bathrooms which had caused the halls to flood. The nuts for half the toilets clinked in Bikky's bag, but he would get rid of them before anyone could trace him to the prank.

His blonde hair frizzed slightly as his eyes widened to take in the scene before him. Sure, he had been to the station enough times to know the cops here were uselessly messy, but DAMN! This looked like it had all been done intentionally and the only one left standing was Ryo!

A wide grin overtook Bikky's face and he fist-pumped at the door.

"My mom. IS. AWESOME!"

END THURSDAY AFTERNOON


End file.
